Secrets Discovered
by KaeterinaRomanov
Summary: The Cullen's move to Haggard at the same time Valkyrie is forced to actually go to school. What will happen when Val's reflection takes her place and all of the Cullen's notice? Val knows there is something different about the new transfer students, will Skulduggery know what they are? What will happen when secrets are discovered?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I really shouldn't be starting a new story, but I've been wanted to do a Skulduggery crossover for a while now. Just one quick thing to let you know in the story if the words are in _Italics_ then they are thoughts and Edward can hear them. Just to let you know, so when I mention the thoughts that Edward can hear it's the sentences in _Italics_!

 **Enjoy the story!**

Valkyrie pouted as she stood in front of the school. She hadn't had to go to school in over six months. It had been a personal record of avoiding the educational prison. Ghastly however had enforced a new rule onto them, though Valkyrie suspected it was mainly for her. If a person got injured badly then they need to have a weeklong recovery. That meant no fun what-so-ever; no magic, no cases, no skulduggery, nothing. Forced to go to the retched school. She was completely cut off for an entire week; worse it was a Monday. That means a whole week she has to go to school instead of her reflection. Honestly she wasn't even sure if she knew how to do anything she was learning right now. It was the reflection that knew how to do everything. Sure she got the reflection's memories; but getting memories on how to do something and actually knowing how to do something are very different.

She let out a huff as she started walking to the school. Honestly her injury hadn't actually been that bad. She had only broken her leg, a few hours in the infirmary and it was all fixed up. Sure if was still sore, and it would be for a few days, but that is not the issue. It's happened tons of times before and she knew she was still case ready. What had happened to break her leg? It was absolutely and completely Skulduggery's fault. Honest she wasn't lying or trying to shift blame this time. He had told her he wanted to test out a new technique with the air element and that he was 100% sure that he knew what he was doing. He had needed a test dummy and had volunteered her. Well let's just say it didn't go according to plan, at all. The result had been a sullen Skulduggery and a Valkyrie with a broken leg.

Now if she remembered correctly she had English first. Good a class she could sleep through. She hadn't exactly gotten a lot of sleep last night. She had spent most of the night trying to convince Skulduggery to ignore this rule, like he did all of the rest of them.

Skulduggery's exact words however had been "My dear Valkyrie. This is Elder Bespoke's first inducted rule. What kind of friend would I be if I just ignored it? He would think nobody cares, do you really want to do that to Ghastly?"

Valkyrie groaned _'That stupid egotistical skeleton!'_ she thought bitterly as she sat down at her desk. A moment later the teacher walked in closely followed by four people. She was confused for a moment, she didn't remember these four. Then she remembered the school was getting a bunch of transfer students today. A whole family with an insane amount of kids. Apparently four of them were going to be in her grade. Valkyrie gave them a quick look over, something Skulduggery had taught her to do to everyone she met. The first boy was different from the other three. He had tan skin, bulging muscles, and dark brown hair. The other three seemed slightly similar. They all had pale, flawless skin. All had bright golden eyes and they were extremely beautiful. The boy had copper colored hair and a strong facial features. The girl had long shiny brown hair. The other girl was short and seemed to be super excited about something. She had her brown hair cut in a pixie style.

The teacher cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. "Everyone as you all know we are getting our transfer students today. I'll introduce them now so we can get to the lesson. This is Jacob Black, Edward Cullen, Bella Cullen, and Alice Cullen. They will be with us from now on and I expect you to treat them well." The teacher turned to the newcomers "Now Jacob you can sit in the empty seat in the back row. Bella and Alice you can take those two seats by the window. Finally Edward you can take the empty seat next to Stephanie, Stephanie raise your hand please."

For a split second Valkyrie didn't raise her hand, then she realized that the teacher was talking to her. Her hand shot up into the air, her face turning a bit red in embarrassment. _'I haven't gone by Stephanie for a while…oops.'_ Edward sat down next to her and Valkyrie held her hand out to him to shake. "Stephanie Edgley, nice to meet you."

Edward gave her a weird look briefly before shaking her hand "Edward Cullen."

Valkyrie was briefly shocked when she felt his ice cold hand, but she brushed it off. She's felt colder in her years. She sent him a smile then focused back on the teacher. Pretty much the moment the teacher's lecture started Valkyrie's head hit her desk and she was out like a light.

She had gotten in trouble for falling asleep in class, but she honestly didn't care. She just had to get through this week and she could get back to detective-ing with Skulduggery. She went through a few more classes before it finally got to lunch. About halfway to the lunch room she was stopped by the ever hyper Alice Cullen. Even though she had only known Alice for a few hours she knew that she was always hyper and in a good mood.

"Hey Steph!" Alice said, Val only raised an eyebrow in return. Alice was undeterred and kept talking "Can we sit by you at lunch?"

Valkyrie thought for a moment, who did her reflection usually sit by? She thought for a moment, then realized that she kept to herself for the most part. Valkyrie shrugged "Sure why not."

Alice started clapping happily "Great! I can introduce you to the rest of my family."

Valkyrie gave her a smile "Sounds good."

They made it to the lunchroom and Alice waved a group of people over to the table Val sat down at. Once everyone was seated Alice introduced everyone else "Steph these are my siblings; Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper. Rosalie and Jasper are twins. We also have a younger sibling, but she's in elementary school her name is Renesmee."

Valkyrie looked at the rest of them, this family was slightly weird. They were all insanely beautiful and they all had gold eyes, well except for Jacob. Val shook off the thought and smiled at them "It's nice to meet you."

The Cullen's all shared a look, what was Alice up to? The last time she had warmed up to someone this fast was Bella. What had Alice seen about this girl?

Val ate her lunch and noticed how nobody other than Jacob had eaten anything. The rest of the day went by quickly enough and Val started her walk home. _'Maybe I can convince Skulduggery to let me come back. I'm tired of school already!'_

Before Val could get away though Alice ambushed her again. "Hey Steph! Since we are knew around here do you think you could show us around? You know show us the sights and hot spots? Do you know any good shopping spots?"

Val let annoyance roll over her before she put up a fake smile and turned back to the group of siblings. "Um… don't you have to go pick up your sister from school?"

Alice shook her head and smiled "Nope. She's going straight home after school, so what do you say?"

Valkyrie sighed in her head "Uh sure, I guess I can give you a quick tour. Though there really isn't much here in Haggard. There really isn't any good shopping close by. I guess Dublin would be your best bet for good shopping."

For the next few hours Val showed the group around Haggard. She showed them the park, the pier which also included the small beach, and showed them the small shopping district. There really wasn't much there; a few thrift shops, an antique store, a couple diners, a few sweets shops, and the local grocery store. When the sun started going down Val decided it was time to head home, she had homework to give to the reflection. There was no way she was doing the homework, she was already being forced to go to school. That was as much punishment she was taking.

"Well it's getting kinda late and I have to get home for supper. So I guess I'll see you all tomorrow at school." Then without waiting she took off in the direction of home, she wasn't waiting around and letting Alice dig her claws into her.

When she got home she immediately scooped up Alison "How is my adorable sister doing?" she cooed to her baby sister. Alison giggled and grinned broadly at Val.

"How was school today Steph?" her mom asked her from the kitchen. Val put Alison back into her play pen and made her way to the kitchen.

"It was fine, normal I guess. Oh we got the transfer students today, I have four of them in my class and that isn't even all of them." Valkyrie said.

Desmond swooped into the room "Goodness how many kids do those parents have?"

Val thought it over for a second before replying "Seven."

Desmond's mouth dropped open "Good god how do they do it? I can barely manage the one and a half I have."

Val raised an eyebrow "One and a half?"

Desmond nodded sagely "Yes our little pet in the living room doesn't count as a whole quite yet. She has not proven herself to the family."

Melissa whacked her husband in the back of the head "Stop calling our daughter a pet." Then she turned to her daughter "Were they nice?"

Val nodded "Yeah I guess. Alice was almost too nice and it was a bit creepy how quickly she attached herself to me. Edward seems nice enough, as do Jacob and Bella. I didn't really talk to the other three much, they aren't in my grade. Though from what I gathered Jasper seems to keep to himself as much as possible. Rosalie seems a bit stuck up, but I don't really care. Then Emmet he is a bit of an attention hog, and likes to joke around about everything. I can see me getting along with him."

Melissa got a thoughtful look on her face "That is only six. I thought you said there was seven."

Val nodded "Yeah I didn't meet the youngest one Renesmee. She's in elementary school and apparently went straight home after school; while the rest of them kidnapped me to be their guide."

Melissa smiled "Well at least your making friends. You never talk about anyone at school."

Val blushed slightly "Well I'm going to head up and start my homework, call me down when supper is done."

Melissa nodded and Val ran up the stairs. She went to her room and closed her door. A moment later she opened her closet door and touched the mirror and her reflection stepped out. "The Cullen's seem nice." It commented.

Val nodded and handed it her backpack "Can you get started on the homework? I'm going to get a hold of Skulduggery."

The reflection nodded and sat down at the desk and diligently started the homework.

Valkyrie pulled out her phone and dialed Skulduggery.

"This is the amazing Detective Pleasant, how can I help you?"

Val rolled her eyes "Please don't make me go back. I nearly died today of boredom!"

"Now, now Valkyrie. You know very well you have six more days to serve in your forced vacation." Skulduggery said 'seriously.'

"Do you hear it Skulduggery? Do you? It's me pulling out my most potent puppy dog face. Please take me on a case with you, it can even be one of those boring ones." Val pleaded.

Skulduggery chuckled "You know your puppy dog face is not very helpful if I can't see you. Not that it would've worked anyway, I am completely immune to any puppy dog look."

"If you don't let me come back tomorrow I am going to poke holes all over your ego and steal your hat." Valkyrie threatened.

"My ego is completely untouchable, it's completely indestructible. You can't hurt it in the least. Plus I don't let you anywhere near my hats, they are completely too good to be on anyone other than myself of course." Skulduggery said inflating his own ego even more.

"Skulduggery~." Valkyrie growled.

"Val it is only a few more days, you are strong enough to defeat the big bad school. Plus think of this as an upside, when you get to come back a nice fun case will be waiting for you. We got a good one, really." Skulduggery said happily.

Val froze "Why do I have the feeling that I'm going to hate this case?"

"Oh no reason. Now you get to that homework you big bad school girl." Then with that he hung up.

Valkyrie growled "Ugh, when I see him next I am giving his arm to the drooliest dog I can find!"

Before she could grumble any more her mom called up to her "Supper is ready dear."

"Alright mom." Val yelled. She turned to her reflection "If someone other than me starts coming into the room hide under the bed. Otherwise finish the homework please."

The reflection nodded "Alright I will." Then it went back to the homework.

Val headed down the stairs, making sure to close her door behind her. Then for the first time in a good while she enjoyed a nice homemade meal with her family. A happy smile appeared on her face, maybe this forced break won't be so bad, she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

A broad smile slowly appeared on Valkyrie's face as she snuggled into the passenger seat of Skullduggery's Bentley. Oh, how she had missed this seat. It was about 100 times more comfortable than those cuddy school seats. She would never complain again on the stake outs with Skulduggery. Okay, well, she wouldn't complain about the car seat anymore. If she couldn't complain during those long stake outs she wouldn't have anything to do. the week had gone passed reasonably fast considering her complete and utter boredom. The Cullen's were mainly the cause of that. Alice wanted to do EVERYTHING with her, which was kinda weird. Considering they had just met each other at the beginning of the week. Rosalie, Bella, and Jasper were usually dragged along with Alice's plans. For some reason, it was like Alice didn't want to let her out of her sight. Like that time when they had ended up in Dublin to go shopping and had gotten split up. When Alice finally found her in a shop it had looked like she was panicking. With a shrug, she brushed all of those thoughts away, it was her reflection's problem now. She had fun detective adventures to go on!

Edward looked over at Alice, she had seemed nervous last night. Now she was practically paranoid glancing constantly at the door. The thing she was so jittery about? Stephanie. Alice wouldn't give any of them any specifics and every time he would try to read her mind she would think about clothes or makeup. The only thing the rest of the family knew was if Stephanie was left alone she would be in trouble. To Edward, Stephanie was sort of like Bella. In the way that he couldn't read her mind. Well, most of the time he couldn't. When she had an extremely high emotion through he could hear those, or when she was daydreaming and wasn't really focusing on anything. Otherwise; most of the tie her mind was like a sealed vault.

The main thing making Alice worried at the moment was that Stephanie was running later than she usually did. Class was going to start in less than five minutes. Suddenly Alice went stiff, a vision taking over her. When she came out of it her eyes narrowed dangerously. Alice caught Edward's eye and tapped her temple. She wanted him to read Stephanie's mine when she got here. He didn't know how that would help, but he wasn't about to go against his sister. About a minute later Stephanie entered the room, however she was different than usual. Stephanie usually stumbled into the room tired, yet she had an air of confidence around her. Now however she didn't seem tired at all and she went out of her way to avoid people. Edward carefully took a small smell of the room and his eyes narrowed. Her blood didn't smell the same either. While normally her blood smelled good, they had absolutely no desire to drink from her. That was one of the main reasons they all liked hanging out with her, they could let their guard down a bit. This Stephanie however, her blood smelled disgusting, like it was fake or something.

Stephanie sat down next to him and didn't say a word. She just started getting her stuff out and ready for the class, almost mechanically. Edward tried reading her mind, but nothing. He didn't even hit the fog that he normally did that protected her thoughts. There was just nothing, like she didn't have a single thought. What in the world was going on? Throughout the classes the Cullen's kept a close eye on 'Stephanie.' When lunch came around they decided to see if she would act normal yet. Maybe she was just having an off day. If not, they would confront her.

Emmett decided to test her by acting like his normal joking self. Stephanie always had a quip or comeback handy to whatever he said. Stephanie sat down at the normal table and the Cullen's sat around her.

Emmett let a smirk take over his face "Hey Steph, how was first period's lecture today?" he teased. Knowing that she usually just sleeps though it and complains about it later.

This time however "It was fine, I found it easy to follow."

Edward glanced at Jasper and he shook his head _'I don't sense a single emotion from her.'_

"Alright who are you and what did you do with Stephanie?" Alice practically growled.

The girl's eyes widened slightly and looked at Alice "I don't know what you mean. I am Stephanie."

"We know for a fact that isn't true." Emmett said "So where is Stephanie and why do you look exactly like her?"

She hesitated for a moment before standing up and saying "I need to make a call, excuse me."

As she started walking away the Cullen's got up and followed her. Rosalie grabbed her arm "We aren't letting you out of our sight." She merely nodded and continued walking outside.

As soon as they were out of earshot from anybody Stephanie pulled out her phone and dialed a number. They only had to wait one ring before it picked up.

"What's wrong? Why are you calling me?" to the Cullen's surprise it was Stephanie's voice on the other side of the phone.

"Valkyrie something happened." She said plainly.

"Well obviously, something happened if you are calling me. What happened is what I'm asking." Stephanie, Valkyrie, whoever said in an exasperated voice.

"Right. Our new friends caught on that I'm not you." Stephanie said.

"They what? Wait a minute did you say our friends?"

"No I said your."

"I'm pretty sure you said our"

"I have no recollection of saying that."

"Is it bugging again?" a new voice asked. It was a man's voice. It sounded low and silky. "You really shouldn't use it as much, it's not meant to be used that much."

"But then I would have to go to school, I hate school." Valkyrie said "Anyway what do you mean they found out? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything different than I normally do. I did exactly as you told me to do; go to school, take notes in class, don't draw attention to myself, and after school do the homework and don't make your parents suspicious." Stephanie said.

"Well I guess you would seem weird to them since they met me first. You're just a reflection after all, you just follow my directions."

"What would you like me to do?"

They all head a quiet conversation on the other side of the phone, but they couldn't' make out what was being said.

"Well we are kinda busy right now doing absolutely nothing and Skul refuses to move the car a single inch. So, after school call Mum and tell her your spending the night at a friend's house."

"You don't have any friends." Stephanie interrupted.

They heard the male laugh while Valkyrie growled "Yeah, but Mum doesn't know that. Just make something up. Then have them come and take you to Scapegrace's bar."

"Is that really wise?"

"Probably not, it is Skul's idea after all. And since when has any of his plans gone over well?" Valkyrie said completely seriously.

Stephanie gave a shrug "I guess you're right. Alright then, after school I'll take them to Scapegrace's. See you then." Without another word, she hung up. She looked up at eh Cullen's and started saying "I'm supposed to take…"

"We know, we heard." Rosalie said harshly.

Stephanie didn't even blink an eye at the tone "Okay then. I'll meet you at the front of the school." Then she turned and walked away.

As soon as she was out of ear shot Emmett commented "That thing, whatever it is, is really creepy."

Bella nodded her agreement "It's almost like she's not real. Like, I don't know, a clone or something."

Jake gave a small shiver "Her smell just isn't right. She almost doesn't smell like anything. The only thing she smells like is the things she's come into contact with."

"We'll have to find out what is going on after school. For now, we just have to watch her closely." Jasper said.

The rest of the day went quickly. Edward had skipped the last class of the day to collect the rest of his family. Alice had brought Steph over earlier in the week and she had hit it off with the last three members of the family.

As the last school bell rang the entire Cullen coven and Stephanie climbed into three separate cars. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper shared one. Bella, Edward, Renesmee, and Jacob shared the second. And Esme, Carlisle, and Stephanie were in the third. Stephanie called Val's mum and told her the cover story and then they were on their way.

Stephanie gave them the directions, step by step. After a close to two hour drive they finally came to Roarhaven. To the Cullen's it was a very unwelcoming town. To be completely honest it almost looked abandoned. Then the further they got into the small town a few people started appearing. They were given glares by every person they passed.

"Are you sure we are in the right place?" Carlisle asked.

Stephanie needed "Yes, they just need to keep normal people out. Most of them are actually quite nice."

"What about this Scapegrace person we are going to?" Esme asked.

"He is sometimes tolerable. He talks a lot. He does what they ask him because he knows if he doesn't Skulduggery will punch him. He still sometimes tries to kill Valkyrie and Skulduggery, but he's very much an idiot so it will never happen." Stephanie said calmly. Before they could say anything, Stephanie said "Oh pull over there. By the Bentley, that is where we are going."

If the town was sketchy, the br was even sketchier. There were holes in the windows, there were more bare spots than areas with pain on it, and the whole place just screamed Keep Out!

As they got out of the cars they head an argument from inside the bar.

"How do you two make a stake out into a full out battle?" a husky/ gravelly voice asked.

"That would be Valkyrie's fault. She got bored and started playing with fire which alerted the hoard of hollow men." The suave voice from the phone said.

"You didn't say we were over watching an illegal hollow man transfer. If I would've known that I wouldn't have practiced with fire and ignited those nasty gasses." Val protested.

"Why do I even assign you two assignments?" the gravelly voice asked.

"Because we're the best and you love us." Val said happily. "Anyway, we may have ended up destroying the place, but we did shut down their operation. Points for us, right?"

"What are you waiting for? Just go in?" Stephanie said and opened the door.

The conversation cut off and the Cullen's got a glimpse of who was all in the bar. There was Valkyrie who was wearing all black. Her hair looked slightly singed and she had a small gash on her forehead. The second person had everyone on edge. Quite simply he was a skeleton wearing a suit. The third person was a tall muscular man who had scars all over his face. There was also a pretty lady behind the bar and a handsome man sweeping the floor.

Valkyrie spoke first "Good job bringing them here. You can go over in the corner and start the homework." Stephanie nodded and went over to do just that. Val turned her attention onto the group that had entered with her reflection.

"Welcome to Scapegrace's crappy pub." Val said with a smile.

The lady behind the counter scowled "Hey my bar isn't crappy. I've worked really hard to make this a nice place."

Val gave a deadpanned expression "All you've done is sweep and replace the pool table."

"What is going on?" Emmett exclaimed.


End file.
